youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Westbrook
Johnny Westbrook (born ) is an American YouTuber who does a variety of content including Gaming, Vlogs, YTPs, Commentary and Comedy. Johnny is notable for doing Fortnite Dances in Real Life after a new season from Fortnite is released. Controversy Johnny Westbrook vs KEEMSTAR On December 22, 2017, Johnny made a video on his 2nd channel 'Johnny Extra' and made a video on Keemstar allegedly doing "drugs" ('drugs' was replaced with 'drinking' in the title)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nft9V_jxA0. Keemstar himself made a Twitter video on Johnny's video reacting to the entire video with no response. What Johnny shows is that Keemstar drinks Budlight, and Keemstar shows it at the end of his Twitter video. Keemstar's fans immediately went after Johnny stating that Keemstar is old enough to drink (legal age), and is also not a drug. Feud with Shivix A YouTube user known as Shivix has done 3 videos on Johnny Westbrook and an unreleased 4th video on Johnny Westbrook. JOHNNY WESTBROOK NEEDS TO BE STOPPED On September 18, 2018, Shivix released his first video on Johnny "JOHNNY WESTBROOK NEEDS TO BE STOPPED"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTU_7jdAI28. Shivix starts off his video claiming Johnny Westbrook is not self-aware, spams on Twitter for attention and self-promotes in the comment sections asking for subscribers off big YouTuber's videos. Shivix also shows Johnny Westbrook spamming on Twitter for a video of his as an attempt to reach 1 million views. Shivix also claims his channel is too big with "no-effort" content. Shivix also shows the comment sections of Johnny's videos, showing that there are fake accounts of big YouTubers (e.g MrBeast, Ninja, Jake Paul, Logan Paul, SSSniperWolf, etc). Shivix also exposes Johnny for doing Twitter 'follow for follow' (F4F). But Johnny does claim that another user might be using the account. The Johnny Westbrook Aftermath Shivix uploaded an Aftermath on October 3, 2018https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7d-Gdf-w10 Shivix starts off his video by responding to hate comments Shivix received on his first video. The hate comments say that Johnny is an innocent kid and Shivix is 'clout chasing'. Johnny made his first response calling Shivix a 'clout chaser', deleted the comment and made a follow-up stating he will learn from what Shivix has exposed to be a better YouTuber. Shivix also exposes Johnny for sub-botting. One night, Johnny gained over 3,000 subscribers in one night to reach 10,000 subscribers, but lost them all afterward to keep legitimate subscribers accurate. Johnny then truthfully admits that he is using multiple accounts of fake YouTubers in his comment sections, Johnny said he would stop but did not after awhile. The Dark Side of Johnny Westbrook Shivix claimed in his previous Johnny Westbrook video he will not upload anymore videos on Johnny, but decided to make a 3rd onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGJGlxP4fbw. Shivix's first point is now Johnny steals videos, music and thumbnails. Johnny Westbrook then starts to manipulate the YouTube community, claiming in the comment sections of big YouTubers saying that this big YouTuber did comment on his videos, but of course, fake accounts. Shivix calls out Johnny for hypocrisy because Johnny exposes LispyLeaf for self-promotion, but Johnny does the same thing. Shivix exposes Johnny for scamming a Fortnite V-Buck giveaway Johnny did on his second channel. Johnny Westbrook claimed there will be a winner on November 25, but no winner was yet announced. And in the video, it was stolen graphics not made by Johnny himself. Shivix shows that Johnny has an app to gain fake Instagram followers, which can potentially lead to Johnny possibly gaining a fake following on YouTube and Twitter. Shivix concludes that he was going to give Johnny Westbrook one last chance to change his ways. Johnny asked Shivix to let him change before Shivix's 3rd video, and allowed Johnny to have that chance. Overnight, fake accounts were still being posted and had "broke his promise". References This page was created on March 30, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Commentary YouTubers